


Finally Together

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Depression, Didn't edit, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damon puts up a front to pretend he's fine when he knows he's not. He feels like he's inches from falling off into a pit of pain and depression. Not that he wasn't already battling his way through the painful wave of depression that hit him when Ric died.---Damon is barely holding on after the love of his life died.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 26





	Finally Together

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short after not posting anything for so long. btw I'm probably gonna do a lot of tvd things from now on so yeah

The day that his best friend died was the worst day of Damon's life.

Damon had technically already said his goodbyes and prepared for him to die a couple days before that but having the one person he knew he could count on die in his arms -whether he was himself or not- was the most painful thing in the world. So now for the past week Damon's been trying his best to be a good (debatable) member of society but it's just too hard too.

Damon puts up a front to pretend he's fine when he knows he's not. He feels like he's inches from falling off into a pit of pain and depression. Not that he wasn't already battling his way through the painful wave of depression that hit him when Ric died.

So, being Damon, he starts drowning his sorrows in bourbon. The drink burns down his throat but that's what he loves about it. He loves how alcohol can temporarily make him forget his pain. Make him feel like he has nothing in the world to worry about. But after Damon gets even more drunk it all comes back to him in waves. The feelings, the emotions, the sadness, the grief.

Just then Stefan comes home to see Damon just about to go into a crying fit but Damon holds off on his tears somehow.

"Damon, I know you're sad about RIC but c'mon, you can't act like this forever. You weren't the only one to lose him, y'know?"

Suddenly a wave of frustration and anger pours over Damon and he abruptly stands up, despite his slight swaying he's doing.

"Well fuck you Stefan! It's completely different and you know it!"

"How?" Stefan does that annoying furrowed eyebrows thing that Damon currently feels like punching.

"Because I loved him! Okay, Stefan? And he was the only thing keeping me going and I was too scared to even tell him how I feel and now we'll never happen because of  _ me. _ "

Stefan has a couple seconds of surprise then tries to comfort his brother who's currently hysterical at the moment."Damon, that's not true. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, Stefan! If I hadn't killed him twice then he would've never went crazy and he'd still be here! But I let my stupid anger issues take control and look where I am now! Without  _ him _ !"

(Alaric from the other side says "It's not your fault, Damon. And I love you too." Even though he knows no one hears him say these words.)

After saying those words Damon drunkily stumbles up to his room. Stefan just let him be. Which honestly he shouldn't have.

Damon scribbles down something on a piece of paper very quickly before finding stake and counting to down from 3.

3.

2.

1.

Then it went quiet. At least for a little bit until Damon opened his eyes.

Then Damon looked over and saw Ric standing there with a smile on his face. "That was a bit extreme but I think it'd help for you to know that I love you, too, Damon."

Damon runs over and practically tackles Ric to the ground with the biggest hug Damon thinks he's ever given someone. 

"I'll take that as 'I missed you'?" 

"Ric, you have no idea how much I missed you. Is it too late for me to ask you to be my boyfriend?"

"Of course not. Of course I'll be your boyfriend." Alaric takes Damon's and his hands together. Damon smiles into the kiss Alaric brings the two into. 

"Who knew it'd take for us both to die for you to admit you like me." Alaric has an easy grin on his face.

_ "Dear, anyone who finds me,  _

_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking the easy way out. Surprising right? Damon Salvatore letting his feelings get the best of him? Crazy right? I'm just going to be honest here. I was in love with Alaric Saltzman. And right about now I'm probably drinking bourbon with him on the other side laughing about the good ol' days. I know I don't say it much but I love and care for every single one of you. _

_ Take care, _

_ Damon _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> didn't edit at all woops


End file.
